You Belong With Me
by Duma Mi-chan
Summary: Hinata ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang pantas memiliki Sasuke. Di samping itu, ada Naruto yang ingin Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang pantas berada di hati Hinata. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Sasuke milik Hinata atau Hinata milik Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong With Me**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : This story is GaJe

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift yang berjudul You Belong With Me

Summary : Hinata ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang pantas memiliki Sasuke. Di samping itu, ada Naruto yang ingin Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang pantas berada di hati Hinata. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Sasuke milik Hinata atau Hinata milik Naruto?

Uchiha Fugaku : 49 tahun

Hyuuga Hiashi & Uchiha Mikoto : 47 tahun

Hyuuga Hikari : 45 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Neji : 22 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 24 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : 16 tahun

Hyuuga Hanabi : 14 tahun

Kediaman Hyuuga pagi ini terlihat seperti biasanya, sarapan pagi ala keluarga Hyuuga juga dilaksanakan seperti biasa. Kediaman Hyuuga ini didisain dengan gaya tradisional, namun siapa yang menyangka, acara sarapan keluarga Hyuuga beserta gaya hidup mereka malah cenderung terlihat modern, semuanya kecuali desain rumah dan pakaian yang masih tradisional.

Hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Uchiha, rumah dan pakaian boleh berdisain modern, tetapi cara mereka makan berserta yang lainnya terlihat sangat tradisional. Sangat lucu memang, melihat dua rumah bersebelahan dengan disain tradisional, kediaman Hyuuga, dan modern, kediaman Uchiha. Dan yang lebih menggelikkan lagi adalah cara mereka hidup berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihat dari luar.

Kedua keluarga tersebut sudah sangat akrab sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuuga di masa sekarang ini, dan Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha, terlahir ke dunia. Walaupun begitu dalam dunia bisnis Uchiha dan Hyuuga selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terdepan. Persaingan juga diturunkan pada anak mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji, walaupun persaingan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia bisnis. Mereka berdua itu selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik di mata semua orang sejak mereka masih kecil.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang guru Fisika di sekolah negeri, dan Hyuuga Neji juga merupakan seorang guru Fisika, namun dia mengajar di sekolah swasta. Dalam hal menjadi seorang guru pun Neji dan Sasuke masih bersaing, bersaing menjadi guru yang paling disukai di muka bumi ini.

Biarlah Neji dan Sasuke terus bersaing, tetapi tidak dengan Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi, putri sulung dan anak bungsu keluarga Hyuuga. Hanabi, dia justru sangat akrab dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, baginya Sasuke dan Itachi sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, bahkan terkadang Hanabi terlihat lebih akrab dengan Sasuke daripada dengan Neji. Sedangkan Hinata, dia punya masalah sendiri, dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menganggap Hinata hanya menyukainya sebagai kakak atau mungkin mengaguminya sebagai seorang guru.

Sasuke memang merupakan guru Hinata. Tahun lalu Hinata memilih sekolah dimana Sasuke mengajar agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Neji bahkan sudah memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke sekolah dimana dia mengajar, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Maka dari itu, Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke menyuruh Sasuke untuk selalu berangkat dengan Hinata dan menjaga Hinata saat di sekolah. Maklumlah Mikoto ingin punya anak perempuan, tetapi kedua anaknya malah berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Untuk itulah Mikoto sangat menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi, bahkan lebih daripada rasa sayangnya pada Itachi dan Sasuke selaku anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Awas kau _chicken baka!_" Neji mulai mengatakan kalimat yang setiap pagi diucapkannya saat dia dan adik-adiknya akan berangkat ke sekolah. "Jangan macam-macam kau pada adikku! Berani kau macam-macam, kubunuh kau! Dan," "Aku mengerti, kakak!" Hinata langsung memotong ucapan kakaknya, "Sensei, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, nanti terlambat!" tambah Hinata.

"Hahahahaha, kau sungguh menyedihkan _beauty sadako!_" beginilah setiap paginya, Sasuke akan tertawa ketika Hinata terlihat tidak menghargai Neji. "Baiklah, kita pergi!" Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk membuat Neji kesal. Sedangkan Hinata, beribu kupu-kupu seakan terbang mengelilinginya dan membawanya terbang melayang bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ikut serta bersamanya.

"Hanabi-chan, cepatlah! Aku tidak mau terlambat karenamu!" Neji berteriak memanggil Hanabi, inilah akibat bila dia sedang kesal, dan kekesalannya itu malah dilampiaskan pada Hanabi yang setiap paginya menjadi orang yang paling lambat. Hanabi bukannya orang yang lamban, hanya saja dia sedikit malas bila harus berangkat sekolah bersama sang kakak. Dia sudah terlalu bosan mendengar ceramahan Neji setiap pagi, yang pada kenyataannya isinya tidak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari. Intinya,

"Hanabi-chan, nanti kalau ada yang mengganggumu, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, hajar saja mereka dengan jurus yang sudah kakak ajarkan padamu! Terutama untuk laki-laki mesum seperti _Chicken Baka_ itu. . . ."

Begitulah setiap paginya, tentu semua orang, terutama Hanabi akan merasa bosan bila mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap pagi. Bagi Hanabi lebih baik dia mendengar kicauan burung yang tak jelas artinya, atau mungkin mendengar dengungan nyamuk. Neji sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka bicara ini dan itu, bila di hadapan orang yang bukan Hinata atau Hanabi. Dulu sewaktu dia duduk di bangku SMA, Neji terkenal sebagai anak laki-laki yang dingin, hampir sama dinginnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

#You Belong With Me#

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Naruto adalah orang pertama di sekolah yang akan menyapa Hinata. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto dan melemparkan senyum tipis pada Naruto. "Wah, hari ini kau manis sekali Hinata!" kalimat itu setiap hari dikatakan Naruto, bagi Naruto tidak sehari pun Hinata terlihat tidak manis. Baginya seperti apa pun penampilan Hinata, Hinata akan tetap menjadi gadis yang paling manis di matanya.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Hinata akan langsung gugup bila dia dipuji. Naruto terus saja berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan Hinata, dia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang ada di sebelah Hinata sudah sedari tadi melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Ehem ehem! Kuharap, kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu, Naruto!" Sasuke berpura-pura mengingatkan Naruto, dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Hinata.

'APA?! Bagaimana ini, aku lupa ada PR, kalau sudah begini tidak mungkin sempat manyalin PR lagi' Naruto biasanya akan menyalin PR dari Sakura, tetapi hari ini bagaimana dia mau menyalin, ada atau tidak ada PR saja dia lupa. Naruto kemudian nyengir ke arah Sasuke, "Hehehehe, tentu saja sudah!" dan setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia harus segera menyalin PR, kalau tidak dia bisa dihukum oleh guru yang paling tidak dia suka.

Tidak lama kemudia, akhirnya Naruto bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perasaan lega. Ternyata dia mampu menyelesaikan salinan PR dari buku Sakura tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi!" Sasuke masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Hinata. Seharusnya Hinata masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Sasuke di dalam kelas, tetapi Hinat tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk melihat wajah tampan guru yang paling spesial baginya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sensei!" murid-murid perempuanlah yang paling semangat bila Sasuke sudah berada di kelas. "Sensei, bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam?! Apa ada aku dalam mimpinya Sensei?!" Sakura mulai mengoceh. "Mana mungkin, jidat! Kalaupun Sasuke-sensei bermimpi, pasti hanya ada aku yang ada dalam mimpinya. Iya, kan Sensei!" Ino tidak mau kalah dari Sakura, untuk segala urusan Sakura dan Ino memang selalu bersaing, terutama tentang Sasuke. "Diam kau Ino-pig!"

Para siswi memang sangat mengagumi Sasuke, termasuk juga Hinata yang selalu memandang Sasuke. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke, dia merasa seharunya Hinata melihatnya saja, karena Sasuke 'kan sudah punya kekasih, yaitu kakak Naruto, Uzumaki Karin. Naruto selalu berharap Hinata sadar kalau hanya dirinyalah yang pantas berada di hati Hinata, bukannya Sasuke.

Tetapi, apa boleh buat, Hinata merasa dirinyalah yang pantas mendampingi Sasuke, bukannya kakaknya Naruto itu. Untuk itulah Naruto harus tetap bersabar, dia yakin Hinata akan menyadari arti dari keberadaannya. Sekarang ini cukuplah Naruto bisa melihat senyum manis Hinata, walau senyum itu hadir bukan karena dirinya.

To be Continued. . . .

R

I

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama & Romance

Rated : T

Warning : This story is GaJe

Hari sudah semakin sore, itu artinya Hinata dan para siswa Konoha High School yang lainnya harus segera pulang. Hinata menunggu Sasuke di tempat parkiran sepeda, Hinata dan Sasuke setiap harinya berangkat dan puleng sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda, itu karna jarak antara rumah mereka dan Konoha High School tidak terlalu jauh. Berbeda dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang pergi dan pulang dengan sepeda motor. Kalau satu sepeda motor untuk Hanabi dan Neji, maka harus ada dua sepeda untuk Sasuke dan Hinta.

Awalnya Sasuke membonceng Hinata dengan sepedanya, tetapi amukan Neji membuat Hinata akhirnya mengalah. Padahal Hinata sangat senang dibonceng oleh Sasuke. Hinata sangat ingin Sasuke membonceng dirinya lagi, seperti saat pertama dia masuk SMA. Dan untuk itulah tdai saat istirahat Hinata menusuk ban sepedanya dengan paku kecil. Dia berharap ban sepedanya yang bocor akan membuat Sasuke memboncengnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, hari ini kau pulang denganku saja, ya?!" kata Naruto yang kemunculannya sama sekali tidak diharapkan. "Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku 'kan pulangnya dengan Sasuke-sensei. Dan lagi rumah kita tidak searah!" jawab Hinata.'Terus saja Sasuke! Guru menjijikkan!' batin Naruto tidak terima penolakan Hinata, yang dalam penyampaiannya menyertakan nama Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Begitu, ya?! Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Hinata-chan! Sampai berjumpa besok!" kata Naruto seraya mengambil sepedanya dari parkiran dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. "Apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di parkiran entah dari arah mana. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto dari kejauhan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Dia hanya mengajakku pulang bersama! Ta-tapi itu 'kan akan membuat dia terlambat pulang!" jawab Hinata dengan gugup, kebiasaannya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Oh! Ayo pulang!" Sasuke bersiap mengambil sepedanya, diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Se-sensei!" ada sedikit keraguan pada tekanan suara Hinata ketika dia memanggil Sasuke. "Ada apa?!" Sasuke sudah berada di atas sepedanya dan siap mengayuh. Namun, Sasuke memutar arah pandangnya pada Hinata ketika Hinata memanggilnya. "Itu! Ban sepedaku kempes. Sepertinya bocor!" Hinata mengatakan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan sedikit kecemasan, tetapi dalam hatinya Hinata berharap Sasuke akan mengatakan 'Itu bukan masalah! Naiklah ke sepedaku!'

"Kalau begitu, kau pakai sepedaku dan pulanglah lebih dulu! Aku akan membawa sepedamu ke bengkel!" kata Sasuke seraya turun dari sepedanya dan mengambil alih sepeda Hinata. Apa yang diharapkan Hinata tidak menjadi kenyataan. "Tapi, tidak bisa begitu! Kita 'kan pergi bersama, pulangnya juga harus bersama!" Hinata berusaha agar Sasuke membatalkan niatnya.

"Apa kau mencari kesempatan untuk terus bersamaku, Hinata?!" kata Sasuke menggoda Hinata. Sasuke hanya bercanda, tapi wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi merah, semerah kepiting rebus. "Baru seperti itu saja wajahmu sudah begitu! Kita ke bengkel dulu, ya! nanti, dari bengkel kita langsung pulang!" Sasuke memang sangat menyukai wajah Hinata yang sering berubah menjadi merah, jadi untuk itu Sasuke sering menggoda Hinata. Dan lagi, Sasuke tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu.

Sasuke mendorong sepeda Hinata diikuti oleh Hinata yang juga mendorong sepeda Sasuke. Sasuke bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Sepedanya 'kan tidak bermasalah, jadi seharusnya tidak perlu didorong. "Hei, sepedaku tidak usah didorong. Kau pergi saja lebih dulu ke bengkel yang ada di ujung jalan sana!"

"Aku ingin mendorongnya saja!" balas Hinata. "Ya sudah, terserahmu saja!" akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju bengkel, tidak satupun di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, Hinata diam, Sasuke juga diam.

"Sensei! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menaiki sepedanya. Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja sampai di bengkel, jadi Sasuke mau kemana? "Pulang! Naiklah! Sepedamu tinggalkan saja dulu di sini! Aku tidak sabar menunggu sepedamu selesai diperbaiki! Lagipula sebentar lagi hujan!" Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka menunggu, dia selalu ingin cepat. 'Akhirnya!' wajah Hinata memang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, namun hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga. Apa yang diharapkannya akan segera terwujud.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Ayo cepat!" kata Sasuke tidak sabaran. "Ba-baik!" Hinata segera naik. "Pegangan!" tanpa menunggu respon Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Tidak ingin jatuh, Hinata memegangi kemeja biru Sasuke. "Hinata, jangan pegang bajuku!" Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman bila Hinata memegang bajunya. Sebenarnya Hinata takut untuk melepaskannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menuruti Sasuke, kalau tidak Sasuke bisa marah padanya.

Sasuke memperlambat sepedanya karena Hinata melepaskan pegangannya, Sasuke tidak mau seorang Hyuuga Neji mengoceh di depan wajahnya. "Hinata, aku bilang jangan pegang bajuku bukan berarti kau harus melepaskan peganganmu!" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat datar, tetapi dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar merasa geli membayangkan wajah Hinata yang diyakininya sedang memerah.

'Kalau begitu, berarti aku harus memegang Sasuke-kun!' Hinata menutup matanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mirip dengan udang goreng. "Hei, kau mendengarku?!" Sasuke terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan jalan. "I-iya, aku de-dengar!" dengan ragu Hinata memegang pinggang Sasuke. "Nah, begitu! Kalau seperti ini 'kan kita bisa cepat sampai rumah!" Sasuke menampilkan seringaian khasnya yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Hinata.

Hinata pikir Sasuke akan mempercepat laju sepedanya karena Sasuke menyelipkan kata cepat pada kalimat terakhirnya. Tetapi, bukannya semakin cepat, Sasuke malah semakin memperlambat laju sepedanya. "Sensei! Kenapa kita lewat sini?! Ini 'kan bukan jalan pulang ke rumah?!" Hinata sangat penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke membawanya melewati jalan yang tidak biasa mereka lewati. Jalan itu lumayan lebar, tetapi tidak selebar jalan yang biasa mereka lewati. Pinggir jalan itu ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tumbuhan.

"Kau payah sekali! Ini jalan yang harus dilewati bila ingin cepat sampai di rumah! Percuma kau bersekolah di Konoha High School kalau tidak tahu jalan ini!" Sasuke memang sangat senang mengejek Hinata. "Memangnya Sensei pernah lewat jalan ini?!" Hinata mulai curiga pada Sasuke, jangan-jangan Sasuke mngerjainya. Sasuke 'kan memang senang sekali mengerjainya, dulu Hinata juga pernah dibawa Sasuke lewat jalan yang tidak dikenal dan akhirnya Sasuke sendiri kebingungan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Yang dulu itu tidak akan terulang lagi! Kau jangan takut, kita tidak akan nyasar lagi! Dulu sewaktu SMA aku sering lewat dari sini!" kata Sasuke meyakinkan. Sasuke adalah mantan siswa dari Konoha High School, dulu dia pergi dan pulang melewati jalan yang sekarang sedang dijalaninya. Jalan itu bukanlah jalan yang akan membuat mereka cepat sampai di rumah, namun semakin lambat, kalau melewati jalan itu, setidaknya akan sampai 30 menit lebih lama daripada melewati jalan utama. Sasuke membohongi Hinata, jalannya tidak salah, tetapi orangnya yang salah pilih jalan.

Kalau ditanya Hinata, dia pasti sangat senang pulang lebih lama, dengan begitu dia bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke sepanjang hari. Bila diperbolehkan Hinata tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, asalkan ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. "Hinata, aku ingin istirahat dulu! Ini tidak seperti biasa, karena aku harus memboncengmu! Apalagi kau sangat berat!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke membawa sepedanya dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Hinata turun dari sepeda dengan rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Sensei!" ujar Hinata. "Untuk apa?!" sebenarnya Sasuke menduga Hinata minta maaf karena telah merepotkannya, tetapi Hinata tak pernah merasa bersalah atas hal itu, dia sendiri yang merusak ban sepedanya, jadi tidak mungkin bila dia merasa bersalah untuk hal yang itu. "Maaf, karena aku terlalu berat!" mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya, kalau seperti ini lelahnya bukannya akan menghilang, tapi akan bertambah. "Sensei itu tidak lucu!" Hinata tidak pernah bisa marah pada Sasuke, walaupun dia kesal karena Sasuke menertawakannya, Hinata tetap bicara pada Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kau tidak berat, hanya sedikit berisi!" Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "duduklah di dekat batang pohon itu!" Hinata tidak banyak komentar, dia hanya menurut saja. Sasuke juga ikut duduk di dekat Hinata. "Hinata, luruskan kakimu!" pinta Sasuke. "Huh?! Ba-baik!" Hinata segera meluruskan kakinya yang tadinya dia lipat.

Setelah Hinata meluruskan kakinya, Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun keraguan membaringkan badannya di atas rumput yang tumbuh di bawah pohon dan meletakkan kepalanya dia atas pangkuan Hinata. Wajah Hinata hampir saja memerah, tetapi tidak jadi karena dia berusaha menahannya. Untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke pada matanya, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon dan menatap dedaunan yang begoyang karena sang angin menghampiri daun-daun tersebut.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. Hinata tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menatap wajah damai Sasuke, namun dia juga sangat mengantuk. Akhirnya dia juga ikutan tidur seperti Sasuke, hanya saja Hinata tidak bisa berbaring seperti Sasuke.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dan sepertinya istirahat Sasuke sudah cukup. Itu terbukti dari mata Sasuke yang perlahan mulai terbuka, dia langsung bangkit dan melihat jam tangannya. 'Apa?!' saat ini jarum jam tangan Sasuke sudah menunjuk pada angka 8. Sasuke segera melihat handphone-nya dan yang dia temukan adalah 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Mikoto, 50 dari _Beauty Sadako_ dan 80 pesan dari _Beauty Sadako _yang semua berisi makian.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Sasuke tidak tega bila harus mengusik tidur Hinata, jadi Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Hinata dari kening Hinata yang ditutupi poni, hidung, matanya yang tertutup, pipi yang gemuk, sangat menggemaskan, dan akhirnya mata Sasuke berhenti pada bibir mungil sang Hyuuga.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Saat wajah Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir Sasuke menempel dengan sempurna pada bibir sang Hyuuga. 'Manis!' batin Sasuke. Jelas saja manis, Hinata memakai pelembab bibir yang bahan dasarnya adalah madu.

Tidak lama setelahnya, dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya membuat Sasuke tersipu malu, untuk beberapa saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit. Melihat awan yang menyelimuti langit, Sasuke tahu hujan akan segera turun. Mau tidak mau dia harus segera membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata! Bangunlah!" kata Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Dengan malas Hinata membuka matanya, saat dia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, Hinata langsung terkejut melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Sudah jam berapa ini?! Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu cemas? handphone-ku juga ketinggalan di rumah!" Hinata sangat panik. "Sekarang sudah jam 8! Tenanglah! Kita akan pulang sekarang!" Sasuke segera bersiap dengan sepedanya. Setelah Hinata naik, Sasuke langsung mengayuh sepedanya.

Hinata memang mau berlama-lama, tetapi setidaknya dia harus memberikan laporan pada ayahnya, agar keluarganya tidak cemas. Kalau seperti ini, aka nada banyak waktu berlebih sekalipun ketika mereka harus menunggu sepeda Hinata selesai diperbaiki. Bukannya pulang lebih cepat, akhirnya pulang terlambat, sangat terlambat.

#You Belong With Me#

"Kemana saja kau bawa adikku?! Dan apa maksud pesanmu pada bagian 'aku dan Hinata terlalu lelap'?!" saat Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya, karena dia harus menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada keluarga Hinata. "Begini, jadi tadi ban sepeda Hinata bocor, jadi kami membawanya ke bengkel dan meninggalkannya di sana! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya! Aku membonceng Hinata dan pulang lewat jalan yang dulu sering kulewati! Aku lelah dan mengajaknya beristirahat di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Aku tidur dan terlalu lelap sampai aku tidak mendengar handphone-ku berdering puluhan kali! Sudah 'kan?!" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal mesum pada adikku 'kan?!" Tanya Neji seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. "Tidak!" Sasuke berada di antara kebohongan dan kebenaran. Namun, Sasuke dengan sangat jelas tahu bahwa dirinya membohongi Neji.

"Dan Hinata, kau mandilah! Lain kali, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan handphone-mu! Kalau _Chicken Baka _tidur seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan tidur!" saat berbicara dengan Hinata, suara Neji langsung berubah menjadi sangat lembut. "Maafkan aku, kak!" Hinata masuk dengan wajah lesu, di dalam rumah, Hikari menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang, Hanabi dengan senyuman dan yang paling Hinata takuti adalah ayahnya yang menyambutnya dengan wajah datar.

"_Chicken Baka_, urusan kita belum selesai! Untuk sekarang kembalilah ke kandangmu!" Sasuke mengambil sepedanya dan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga secara damai. Untuk hari ini Sasuke mengalah pada Neji, karena dia ingat akan hal yang dia lakukan pada Hinata. Sasuke sampai di rumahnya bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. Malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena hal yang dia lakukan tadi. Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan pikirannya ketika dia melakukan hal memalukan itu. Untunglah Hinata tidak tahu atau Neji tidak tahu.

To be Continued. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama & Romance

Rated : T

Warning : This story is GaJe

Sabtu malam kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Hinata, semua karena Sasuke tadi pagi datang ke rumahnya mengantarkan madu untuk Hinata. Hinata bahagia karena Sasuke ternyata tahu apa yang paling Hinata suka. Hinata tidak pernah bisa sarapan tanpa madu. Bagi Sasuke Hinata terlihat seperti beruang yang sangat menyukai madu. Apalagi Hinata sering memakai barang-barang yang dihiasi gambar beruang.

Pagi tadi Sasuke mengantar madu yang dibelinya dari temannya, Aburame Shino, anak manusia yang sangat mencintai serangga. Salah satu serangga peliharaan Shino adalah lebah madu yang sangat lucu. Shino memelihara serangga karena hobi dan juga untuk mengumpulkan uang, dengan menjual madu yang dihasilkan oleh lebah-lebah peliharaannya.

Melihat madu pemberian Sasuke, Hinata jadi tidak ingin membuat madu itu berakhir di mulutnya, Hinata ingin menyimpan madu itu. Tetapi, Hinata piker lebih menyenangkan bila Hinata menghabiskan madunya, kalau tidak gurunya bisa marah padanya.

Setelah Hinata puas memandang madu pemberian Sasuke, Hinata menemui ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku mau pergi ke rumah Naruto! Kak, antarkan aku, ya?!" Hinata menemui keluarganya untuk pamit, dia ingin pergi ke rumah Naruto. Malam ini dia ada janji dengan Naruto, Hinata ingin belajar bermain gitar dari Naruto yang sangat mahir memainkan gitar. Naruto selalu, menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Hinata, namun Hinata menganggap itu hanya sebuah lagu, bukan sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan Hinata.

"Wah, sayang, padahal malam ini ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha di sebelah!" Hanabi mencoba memberikan pengaruh pada Hinata, setidaknya bila dikatakan begitu Hinata akan langsung membatalkan janjinya dengan Naruto. Dan lagi memang benar Uchiha mengundang keluarga mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil Hanabi-chan!" Hinata tahu Hanabi berusaha menghancurkan rencananya. "Ya, sudah terserahmu!" Hanabi mengakui kekalahannya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sama sekali tidak penting! Hinata-chan, cepatlah!" tiba-tiba Neji memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Hanabi, padahal baru saja Hanabi akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggoda Sasuke. "Ayo!" Hinata pegi ke rumah Naruto bersama Neji yang nanti akan kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengikuti acara makan malam di rumah rivalnya.

#You Belong With Me#

"Wah, akhirnya sampai juga! Kau sudah siap 'kan Hinata-chan?!" Naruto dengan senang hati menyambut Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya. "Tentu saja aku siap!" jawab Hinata penuh semangat. "Naruto-kun, kakakmu dimana?!" tanya Hinata. Hina selalu ingin tahu tentang Uzumaki Karin, baginya itu sangat penting. "Dia pergi ke rumah Sasuke Teme! Katanya sih ada acara makan malam!" Naruto langsung berubah lesu ketika dia harus menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Begitu, ya?!" kata Hinata, 'untunglah aku tidak ikut dengan mereka. Kalau aku ikut, pasti akan sangat menyakitkan melihat kedekatan mereka berdua!' batin Hinata. Hinata berubah menjadi lebih lesu daripada Naruto. Dia memang berharap tidak melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Karin, tetapi dia juga tidak rela membiarkan Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat dengan Karin. Yang Hinata tahu tidak ada satu pilihan pun yang menguntungkannya.

"Hinata, ayo, kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin!" Naruto tidak ma uterus membicarakan soal kakak ataupun gurunya. Dia tahu itu akan membuat semangat Hinata menurun. "Baiklah!" jawab Hinata dengaan wajah lesu.

#You Belong With Me#

Selama Naruto mengajari Hinata bermain gitar, selama itu pula acara makan malam di kediaman keluarga Uchiha berlangsung. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, karena aturan di rumah Sasuke memang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun berbicara pada saat makan, walau itu makan malam, sarapan, makan siang ataupun jenis makan yang lainnya. Bicara hanya diizinkan setelah selesai makan.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi, kapan kalian akan melanjutkan hubungan ke arah yang lebih serius?!" pertanyaan itu tentu saja ditujukan pada Sasuke dan Karin, sebagai satu-satunya pasangan muda yang ada di situ. "Apa-apaan ibu ini?! Kalau ibu ingin punya cucu, mintalah pada Itachi! Dia jauh lebih pantas memenuhi permintaan ibu itu!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

Neji tertawa geli melihat rivalnya dipemalukan seperti itu. "Kau tidak usah tertawa Neji! Kau juga sama dengan Sasuke! Harusnya kalian berdua ini memikirkan orangtua kalian yang semakin tua ini. Seharusnya kalian sudah bisa memberikan cucu pada kami. Entah apa yang kau tunggu, padahal Tenten dan orang tuanya sudah siap!" kali ini Hikari yang buka suara. Hanya Mikoto dan Hikari yang mau membicarakan hal itu dengan anak-anak mereka, sedangkan Fugaku dan Hiashi membuat pembicaraan khusus untuk mereka berdua, yaitu pembicaraan mengenai bisnis.

"Eh, Sasuke, kau jangan bawa namaku! 'kan kau yang sudah punya kekasih, jadi kau saja yang maju terlebih dulu!" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul bersama dengan Hanabi, tadinya mereka berada di dapur, mengadakan acara makan malam tambahan, dari dapur Itachi dapat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Iachi merasa pembicaraan ini akan semakin seru dengan keikutsertaannya dalam menyumbangkan pendapat. "Kau hanya tinggal cari calon istri saja 'kan?! Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku yang carikan!" kata Sasuke tidak mau mengalah. Baginya Itachi yang seharusnya menikah lebih dulu, bukannya dirinya.

"Ibu! Katakan padanya!" kata Itachi pada Mikoto. "Jadi begini! Itachi sudah punya pilihannya! Hanya saja calonnya masih terlalu kecil, jadinya kakakmu ini harus menunggu calonnya itu!" jelas Mikoto. "Siapa?! Hanabi?!" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Hanabi yag berada di sebelah Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Apa kalian gila?!" kata Sasuke seraya menahan tawanya, namun pada akhirnya semua tawa Sasuke yang tertahan meledak bagaikan bom.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Tetangga sebelah!" nama yang baru saja disebut Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke yakin, kakaknya tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan, itu terdengar sangat serius. "Kelak aku akan menikahi Hinata! Boleh 'kan paman, bibi, Hanabi dan tentu calon kakak ipar! Yah, aku rasa kalian tidak keberatan!" ujar Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Hanabi lah orang pertama di tempat itu yang menjawab dengan penuh semangat dan diikuti dengan persetujuan dari semua yang ada di situ. Keadaan di sekitarnya membuat Sasuke semakin membisu, walau ada dua kata yang ingin dia katakana pada Itachi, yaitu 'Tidak boleh!' tetapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Itachi, sementara di tempat itu masih ada Karin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Karin segera menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpakuannya, dia merasa heran pada perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya tertawa dengan lepasnya, sekarang malah diam tanpa kata. "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Hanabi-chan, ayo ke depan!" Itachi menarik tangan Hanabi untuk dibawa keluar. "Oke!" jawab Hanabi sambil bediri dari tempatnya duduk. "Jadi, Sasuke, kapan kau akan maju?!" Mikoto kembali bertanya pada Sasuke saat Hanabi dan Itachi sudah pergi keluar. "Ibu, bisakah ibu tidak menanyakan hal itu?!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. "Baiklah!" Mikoto mengentikan niatnya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang!" kata Sasuke pada Karin. "Tapi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto sebentar lagi datang untuk menjeputku!" Karin menolak ajakan Sasuke. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?!" Sasuke tidak mau menerima penolakan, Karin tahu itu. Mau tidak mau Karin harus segera berpamitan pada calon mertuanya dan pada oangtua Hinata. Karin tidak mau ada keributan antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat para orangtua ada di dekat mereka.

#You Belong With Me#

Saat Itachi dan Hanabi sudah keluar dari dalam rumah, Iatchi langsung mengeluarkan tawanya yang sedari dia tahan, begitu juga dengan Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, kau lihat wajah Sasuke tadi 'kan!" Itachi terus tertawa. "Sangat kacau!" Hanabi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi. "Pasti tadi waktu kalian menyampaikan persetujuan kalian padaku hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menolak memberi persetujuan! Hanya saja dia malu mengatakannya!" ujar Itachi dan kemudian kembali tertawa diikuti oleh Hnabi.

"oi, oi, apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" tiba-tiba Naruto datang bersama Hinata. "Iya, sepertinya lucu sekali!" Hinata sejutu dengan perkataan Naruto. Apa yang Hanabi dan Itachi tertawakan dan sepertinya sangat lucu? "Bukan apa-apa kok, kak! Eh, tapi kakak kok cepat sekali pulang?!" kata Hanabi. "belajarnya sudah selesai!" jawab Hinata.

"Naruto, kau datang lebih cepat!" kata Karin yang baru saja keluar bersama Sasuke. "Ah itu, aku sekalian mengantarkan Hinata! Kebetulan hari ini kami selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya!" balas Naruto. 'Apa yang selesai lebih cepat?' batin Sasuke penasaran. "Begitu! Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Karin mengajak Naruto untuk segera pulang.

Sebelum Karin pulang, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sangat pansa. Adegan seperti itulah yang tidak ingin Hinata lihat. Melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak masam mendorong Naruto memegang bahu kiri Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Naruto, tadi kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata 'kan?!" ucap Itachi. Naruto yang tadinya ingin segera pulang jadi mengurungkan niatnya. "kalau kuapa-apakan memangnya kenapa?" Naruto malah kembali bertanya. "Nanti ada yang marah!" kata Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli!" balas Naruto dan kemudian Naruto dan Karin pulang ke rumah mereka. Hanabi dan Hinata kembali ke rumah mereka, tidak lama mereka kembali ke rumah orangtua mereka juga pulang dan menyuruh Hanabi dan Hinata untuk tidur. Sementara Neji, dia dan Sasuke masih berada dalam pembicaraan ringan. Topiknya mengenai permintaan ibu mereka yang sudah tidak sabar ingin punya cucu.

Ada saatnya mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran konyol dan ada saatnya mereka terlibat dalam acara curhat-curhatan seperti malam ini. "Sasuke, ibumu dan ibuku sama saja! Siapa yang mau menikah! Mereka memaksa hanya karena ingin punya cucu! Memangnya menikah itu hanya tentang memiliki keturunan" ujar Neji. "Iya, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa menikah itu perlu kesiapan mental. Mereka itu seperti tidak pernah menikah saja!" balas Sasuke.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini bersama _Beauty Sadako_?! Hei, kau! Kembalilah ke makammu!" kata Sasuke pada Neji. "Sialan kau _Chicken baka_!" kata Neji sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah Neji pergi Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kemudian kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk tidur. Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Saat sudah ada dikamarnya Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada kamar Hinata yang bisa dilihat dari kamarnya.

Kamar itu awalnya adalah milik Neji, tetapi karena Neji dan Sasuke sering berteriak, saling mengejek, Hiashi dan Fugaku mengadakan rapat kecil untuk mengatasi masalah itu. Dan hasil dari rapat itu adalah Neji dipindahkan ke kamar Hinata dan Hinata yang menempati kamar Neji. Dan kebisingan pun dapat diselesaikan tanpa pemaksaan.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Hinata, tidak perlu lama menunggu Hinata sudah menjawab dari seberang sana. "Hinata, lihatlah ke kamarku!" kata Sasuke. "_Ada apa sensei?!" _tanya Hinata dari seberang. "Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Naruto-dobe?!" Sasuke tidak bisa tidur kalau pertanyaan yang dari tadi menari di dalam pikirannya itu. _"Aku belajar bermain gitar dengan Naruto-kun!" _jawab Hinata. 'Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bermain gitar, jadi tidak bisa mengajari Hinata' batin Sasuke. "Hinata, apa kau mau jadi istri Itachi?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

_"Huh?!" _Hinata mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, hanya saja dia tidak yakin apa yang dia dengar benar-benar sama seperti yang Sasuke katakan. "Sudah lupakan! Sebaiknya aku tidur! Selamat malam!" Setelah menutup telepon Sasuke langsung menutup jendelanya.

Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata dengan kertas ukuran A3 yang diisi dengan satu kalimat yang dapat dibaca dari kamar Sasuke. _'I Love You' _itulah satu kalimat yang nampak dari kamar Sasuke, hanya saja sayang Sasuke tidak melihatnya dan lagian Hinata tidak akan menunjukkan itu bila Sasuke melihatnya.

Terlihat di seberang sana Hinata menutup jendelanya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Satu kalimat, tiga kata, delapan huruf dan satu makna yang ada di hati Hinata, tidak bisa Hinata ungkapkan, padahal sudah lama dia menyukai Sasuke. Hinata berharap dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

To be Continued…

Hai, maaf ya untuk yang pengen ending NaruHina. Endingnya sudah ditentukan sebelum cerita ini dipublish. Saya tidak bisa merubahnya, karena itu melanggar aturan. Mungkin nanti saya akan buat cerita NaruHina, boleh jadi judulnya "I Belong To You" tapi, saya harus selesaikan cerita yang udah dipublish dulu.

Terima kasih


End file.
